


Free Base

by BackseatGaffer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackseatGaffer/pseuds/BackseatGaffer
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the UWSNT, the NWSL, and those connected to the two.





	1. On The Hot Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several USWNT players participate in an interview while the Victory Tour is in Kansas City.

Several members of the US Women's National Team had been scheduled to participate in an interview with Mick Shaffer from KSHB TV in Kansas City when the Victory Tour came to town for their friendly against Iceland. Shaffer submitted a list of players he desired to Aaron Heifitz, the WNT's Press Officer, which was approved by him.

At 10am on Tuesday, Ali Krieger, Christen Press, Sam Mewis, Morgan Brian, Mallory Pugh, and Alex Morgan arrived at the KSHB studios and were led to the set by one of the station's interns. Shaffer met the ladies and asked them to take seats on either of the two risers, each of which had three chairs. After breaking the ice a little, Shaffer asked his photojournalist to start recording.

Mick Shaffer: The US Women's National Team has come to Kansas City as part of their six-game Victory Tour, celebrating back-to-back Women's World Cup championships. With me in the studio today are six players from the team that defeated the Netherlands 2-0 on July 7th in Lyon, France. The front row consists of Morgan Brian, Mallory Pugh, and Alex Morgan, with Ali Krieger, Christen Press, and Sam Mewis behind them. Ladies, this is the last stop of the Victory Tour, one which seems to have gotten more attention for who HASN'T played in the matches than the goodwill your team has spread across the country and the increased profile of women's sports in general. Are you glad to get to the end of the line and the potential for some well-earned rest following a grinding season in NWSL and the wear-and-tear of the World Cup and the spliced-in tour matches?

Alex Morgan: This has definitely not been an easy year on the 23 players who went to France, and the high-stakes matches at both the World Cup and over the final half of the NWSL regular season, plus the playoffs, have beaten most of us up pretty well. I've been out of action since the middle of September with knee and ankle problems, Morgan took a ding in her team's NWSL semifinal against Portland, and Sam is still recovering from the broken nose she picked up in our first Victory Tour match. I'll be happy to be able to spend a couple of weeks on the beach after Saturday night's game.

Christen Press: Between NWSL, the World Cup, the tour, and the passing of my mom, 2019 has worn me out beyond what I'd expect. Getting away from soccer for a bit and spending time with my dad and sisters will hopefully leave me recharged for Olympic qualifying at the start of 2020.

Mick Shaffer: Since our viewers can get most of the information regarding Saturday's tilt at Children's Mercy Park from the US Soccer website, I'd like to use the rest of the interview to delve into subjects we don't get to hear about from the national team players. First one of those is for Sam. You and Abby Dahlkemper have been playing together straight-on for the last 8+ years, between UCLA, the Western New York Flash, and the North Carolina Courage. Got any stories about the two of you that you'd be willing to share?

Sam tensed up a bit, as this was probably the first time anyone had come out and asked about her friendship with her long-time teammate. Not knowing where Mick was headed with his question, she conjured up a reasonable response.

Sam Mewis: We've gotten into jams in the past together, sometimes just the two of us and sometimes with others such as Katelyn Rowland and Taylor Smith, who we've also played with in all three locales. Neither Paul (Riley, Courage head coach) nor Jill (Ellis, USWNT coach) will room us together because of some of the shenanigans others wish to pull upon us. We're close friends and within the team dynamic might act like sisters, but I'm closer still to Kristie (her sister) and Steph McCaffrey (the Mewises' collective best friend).

Mick Shaffer: With the success of the National Team and new opportunities coming your way as a result of that, have any of you thought about re-evaluating your place in life and what or who is in it?

The three younger players (Sam, Morgan, and Mallory) seemed confused by the question. Ali, having seen the number of ways reporters try to pry for information, took the lead on answering.

Ali Krieger: The higher profile we have as a result of our World Cup title of course changes how we are perceived by the bigger world. I don't think it necessarily means that we should reconsider the people and things that are important to us, but it's more about assimilating new horizons into our current lives.

Mick looked at his cameraman and whispered, "Wrong answer, but that's just my opinion."

Christen Press: Those who were with you before the rise to stardom should still have a place with you even when you seemingly outgrow them, even when the fear of changing course is no longer there.

Alex looked back at Christen and wondered if that was a self-reference or one to her life with Servando. Giving her friend the benefit of the doubt, she chose to save her inquiry for after the interview.

Mick Shaffer: We'll wrap it up with this. After the incident at Soldier Field during the most recent Victory Tour match, are any of you fearful of fans crossing that line in the future?

Mallory Pugh: Given some of the hate I've heard from supposed fans of mine the past couple of months, I am definitely worried about fans wanting to "get to know us" and who aren't respectful of boundaries.

Morgan Brian: Ditto.

Christen Press: I'm not going to change who I am because there are some crazies out there. I'll probably be a little more cautious than in the past, but not to the extent of avoiding contact with patrons.

Mick Shaffer: Thank you, all, for spending some time with us in promoting Saturday's game and giving our local fans a glimpse of your non-soccer personalities.

Once the camera were off, the players shook hands with Mick and were escorted back to the lobby by him.


	2. Hiding From Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Mewis gets unexpected visitors.

Kristie Mewis: Mom, how long have you known?

Melissa Mewis: Since yesterday, after she got back from Downtown. How did you find out yourself?

Kristie: I know people, let's just say that.

Melissa: She doesn't want any to-do over this. Your father and I are OK with that. You need to be as well.

Kristie: Well, I'm not.

Melissa: Just don't do anything you might come to regret, Kristen, and for God's sake do NOT sic Stephanie on her because I'm asking you not to get involved.

Kristie: I need to go to the gym and work this anger out. Might call you later when in a better frame of mind.

Melissa: OK. Love you. Hear from you soon.

After Kristie hung up with her mom, her mind went immediately to how she could stop the impending travesty her sister had concocted from coming to reality. While at the gym, she began working out how to get from Houston to Boston in the next day or two to put the kibosh on Friday's plans. Upon getting home, Kristie booked a flight for tomorrow afternoon along with two nights at a local hotel. Once that was completed, she Skyped her desired traveling partner.

Abby Dahlkemper: Kristie! Surprised you're calling me. Is everything OK? Sammy OK?

Kristie: No, and no. She's planning to run to City Hall on Friday to get hitched. We HAVE to stop her.

Abby: We? Why WE?

Kristie: I know as the sky is blue that she is in love with you and you her, and have been for years on years. Are you going to help me get her to see that reality or are you willing to let her make this major mistake without so much as a confession of your own feelings for my sister?

Abby: I've been waiting for her to make the move, but apparently that's not going to happen without some prodding. I'm in.

Kristie: I'll book your plane ticket for tomorrow. Hopefully, both of us will get to Logan (International Airport) at somewhere close to the same time.

Abby: Thanks for telling me, and I'll see you tomorrow.

Once Abby hung up, she began packing for the trip while waiting for email confirmation as to her flight.

***

Early on Friday morning, Kristie drove down with Abby to her parents' house in Hanson. After entering the house and getting settled in the kitchen, Kristie walked down the hall and entered Sam's room as she was getting ready.

Sam Mewis: Why are you here, Kratchet?! No one was supposed to know about today!

Kristie: I have low friends in high places. What are you doing, Sam?!?!

Sam: I'm taking charge of my future by shutting down all the potential "Mewker" talk that is bound to come up during the World Cup.

Kristie: Why?

Sam: Because I can't just sit around and wait for Abby to step forward and ask me to be her person and confess what we both know is true. I can't ask her to chuck her fear of being out to the side for me.

Kristie: Is she the one who's really afraid, or is it YOU? I'll go away, but I will leave you with this. If you do this today, you will not only lose her, you'll lose me as well. Think about that.

Kristie exited the room and saw Abby standing outside the door. Squeezing her hand, she told her to go in there and make her pitch and they'd meet back up in the kitchen afterwards. Abby knocked slightly on the door and crept into the room.

Sam: Abby.....did my sister sucker you into joining her on this suicide mission?

Abby: She didn't sucker me, just told me what you had planned. Can we sit down?

Sam and Abby sat on the edge of the bed and, after a few seconds of figuring out how to start, the latter began talking.

Abby: I thought I'd have more time to get to this point, but life doesn't always give that to you.

Sam, thinking the worst, took Abby's hand and looked at her. "Bae, are you dying?"

Abby: No, Sarm. I'm perfectly fine physically. Emotionally, maybe not so much. I was hoping that we'd get through this off-season as is, return to North Carolina for pre-season, commit to each other with little noise, then by the time we got to France, it would be out in the open and we'd be together.

Sam: I wish I had known this sooner. Right now, I'm a couple of hours from marrying my childhood friend if only to shut up the papos and stans who have been wanting to pin you and I together and aren't overly polite in doing so.

Abby: I accept that I might be too late. Do what you feel you must, but let me do one thing before I leave.

Abby sidled up to Sam and lightly pressed her lips against hers. She then got up and left the room, with Sam still sitting on the bed slightly stunned, as the perfectness of their kiss continued to run through her head. After processing her thoughts and feelings, Sam came out of her room and walked toward the kitchen. When she saw Kristie and Abby talking to one another around the island, a smile came across her face.

Sam (to Abby): I think I might need a little more convincing to change my mind about today.

Abby stood up, walked over to Sam, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, one that the taller blonde immediately returned with equal fervor. Kristie, not wanting to see all of this, played around on her phone while the other two kept going....and going....and going.

Sam: Yeah, that was convincing enough.

Kristie: So....you going to call off your run-to-City-Hall?

Sam: Yes. Don't know the words yet to say to Pat, but I'm sure he knows deep down that I wasn't totally into this and will be a good sport about it.

Kristie handed her hotel key to Sam. "Abby and I still have another night booked at our hotel. You two should use it. I'll crash here and then come up in the morning in time to get my stuff and fly back to Houston."

Sam hugged her sister and thanked her, sort of, for stepping in and stopping her from acting on her own worst fears. Sam and Abby then left and traveled up to Boston, taking in the city together for the first time while staying inconspicuous. Following a elegant meal on Harvard Square, the pair retired to their hotel and their first night together as a couple.


	3. A New Vision For Tokyo (USWNT, Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coaching change causes massive roster re-shuffle

On February 7th, the US Women's National Team qualified for the 2020 Summer Olympics by defeating Mexico 4-0 in a winner-take-all semifinal of the CONCACAF Olympic Qualifying Tournament. The roster of 20 players who participated for the US would need to be pared down to 18 for the Tokyo Games, a task head coach Vlatko Andonovski did not take lightly. Following the She Believes Cup in early March, the focus was set to shift to the players' NWSL seasons as the final testing ground for those hoping to make the trip to Japan. That all changed on March 19th when Andonovski fell victim to a heart attack while working out at his home in Kansas City. With very little time to search for a replacement, US Women's National Team General Manager Kate Markgraf dubbed Steve Swanson, head coach at the University of Virginia, as the caretaker manager for the Olympic squad on March 24th, the day prior to Andonovski's funeral.

Swanson, freed from his duties in Charlottesville for the time being, scouted his way around NWSL in search of who he wished to have play for him on this second trip of his to the Land of the Rising Sun (he coached the US U20s to a World Cup championship in 2012 in Japan). Deciding to rely on an alternate model for this roster than his predecessor and based on both different challenges surrounding the Olympics and something he saw lacking in the makeup of the 2019 World Cup roster, the 18 going to Tokyo would include only six members of the two-time defending world champions and a core of players from that 2012 team. On June 24th, Swanson released the roster publicly.

Goalkeepers: Alyssa Naeher (1), Jane Campbell (18)

Defenders: Kelley O'Hara (5), Tierna Davidson (12), Casey Short (6), Emily Sonnett (16), Alana Cook (3), Taylor Smith (4)

Midfielders: Lindsey Horan (9), Rose Lavelle (11), Danielle Colaprico (14), Vanessa DiBernardo (10), Kristie Mewis (8), Cari Roccaro (17)

Forwards: Savannah McCaskill (7), Kristen Hamilton (13), Ashley Sanchez (2), Katie Stengel (15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is sure to drive a lot of you reading this off the rails, I'd like you to be the reporters for the press conference where Swanson is asked about his inclusions/exclusions and rationale for how he came up with these 18. Comment as much as you want, and I will answer them as the coach. Part II will cover the Olympics themselves and how the team does.


	4. No Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview for a new fanfic.

November 16, 2020; US Soccer House, Chicago, IL

US Women's National Team General Manager Kate Markgraf and Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski are meeting today to discuss the downturn in team culture and chemistry which has transpired over the last three-four months ahead of preparations for the annual January camp at the US Training Center in Carson, CA. In that time:

* The US finished fourth at the 2020 Tokyo Olympics, going 2-0-1 in group play before advancing past Canada on penalties in the quarterfinals, losing to Australia in the semifinals, and falling to the Netherlands on kicks in the bronze medal match;

* Hurt feelings and internal sniping from that disappointing performance bled over into the remaining matches of the 2020 NWSL season, with chippy and unsportsmanlike play evident between national team teammates, culminating in a 3-0 victory for the Utah Royals over the North Carolina Courage in the NWSL Championship during which a total of 11 yellow and 2 red cards were distributed by referee Katja Koroleva; and

* The national team's friendlies against England in the early part of November reignited the discord which occurred coming out of Tokyo, marring the testimonial matches for Ashlyn Harris (3-0 US win) and Megan Rapinoe (2-1 US win).

With that as the backdrop, the two soccer professionals seek to find a means of bringing back the competitive but sister-like culture that has led the program to four World Cup titles (1991, 1999, 2015, 2019) and four Olympic gold medals (1996, 2004, 2008, 2012).

Vlatko Andonovski: The last camp was an absolute disaster. Yeah, we won the two friendlies and were able to send Ashlyn and Megan off into international retirement in an appropriate manner, but the off-field stuff, the rumor mill running, and the at-times disgust players showed for being on the field with certain other players, that needs to be quelled and quickly or it has the potential to spiral out of control.

Kate Markgraf: I hear ya. There seems to be a 6-7 year itch where things break down as the generations begin sparring with one another for dominance of the program's direction. I saw it at the 2007 World Cup, where Hope Solo threw our head coach and Briana Scurry under the bus after our 4-0 loss to Brazil in the semifinals, resulting in being shunned by the rest of the squad for the remainder of the tournament. This kind of thing also happened in the early part of 2014, when Tom Sermanni tried to turn over the roster too drastically and some senior players were worried about their futures with the national team. Hence, a couple of them apparently spoke to Sunil (Gulati, USSF President at that time) about their concerns and he dismissed Tom, turning the team over to Jill (Ellis, Andonovski's predecessor). The difference I see in this current situation as opposed to the other two is that the younger players have been much more targeted about the objects of their disdain as well as taken out their frustration with you and them on one another.

Vlatko: Is there a way to get an impartial party in here, a therapist or mediator or counselor or sports psych person to get the dirty laundry out on the table and work with the players to get past what happened in Tokyo and since to redevelop the culture this national team is known for?

Kate: We don't necessarily have one of those on retainer at USSF, but I can contact the USOPC (US Olympic and Paralympic Committee) and see if they can recommend someone. You'd like to have this person available for the January camp, I'm presuming?

Vlatko: Yes. Speaking of that, here is the list of players I plan to call in. I'd like to run a five-week camp, January 3-February 7, with friendlies on the 30th and 7th.

Vlatko handed Kate the list of 30 players for her to peruse.

###

Goalkeepers: Alyssa Naeher; Adrianna Franch; Jane Campbell; Aubrey Bledsoe

Defenders: Becky Sauerbrunn; Abby Dahlkemper; Emily Sonnett; Crystal Dunn; Ali Krieger; Alana Cook; Hallie Mace; Kelley O'Hara; Casey Short; Tierna Davidson

Midfielders: Julie Ertz; Lindsey Horan; Samantha Mewis; Morgan Brian; Andi Sullivan; Rose Lavelle; Ashley Sanchez; Tobin Heath

Forwards: Christen Press; Alex Morgan; Carli Lloyd; Sophia Smith; Lynn Williams; Jessica McDonald; Mallory Pugh; Savannah McCaskill

###

Kate: Given that Ali has retired from NWSL play, I am presuming you're looking at one of the friendlies for her sending-off match.

Vlatko: Correct. Same goes for Carli. Which match would be for which one can be determined once the invitations are sent to the players and they have a chance to provide input.

Kate: First things first. Let's get the external help we're desiring before we send the call-up notifications in case there is a need to include that information in the emails. I'll contact you once something is in place.

Vlatko: I'll get on the horn to round up opponents for the two matches. I'm thinking Haiti and Jamaica as they are the best CONCACAF teams after Canada, Costa Rica, and Mexico, and we as the region's behemoth need to do what we can to help other national teams develop and grow.

Kate: I like your thinking. I'll be in touch with you in the next few days, I hope.

Vlatko arose from his chair and left Soccer House to return to O'Hare, from where he would fly back to Kansas City.


End file.
